Fantastic Four Vol 1 356
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** *** *** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * Johnny, Sue, and Reed were all last seen in . This story takes place after the Infinity Gauntlet crisis which reported that Thanos had killed them all, as stated in . However they were all brought back to life after the defeat of Thanos in . * Reed mentions Ben's trials and tribulations of late that led to his emotional outburst in this issue: ** When Reed turned over control of the Fantastic Four to Ben circa , he invited his old ally Sharon Ventura, AKA Ms. Marvel, to join the team. Ben was attracted to her, but Sharon was disgusted with herself and hated men as she was previously raped by minions of Karl Malus behind the scenes of - . ** Sharon was later mutated into a She-Thing circa . This allowed her to give into her feelings and start a romance with the Thing, circa . ** However, an accident in changed Ben back to human form. The following Ben assured Sharon that he would continue to date her because her appearance didn't matter to him. ** Sharon got a brief taste of her humanity again for a brief period in - when the Time Variance Authority briefly stripped the group of their powers. This caused friction between the couple who both had very different ideas on how to solve the problem. ** In , Sharon secretly enlisted the aid of Doctor Doom to cure herself, while Ben simultaneously exposed himself to Cosmic Rays again to become the Thing once more. ** Sharon mysteriously disappeared following the events of , she resurfaces in , which reveals that she is now spying on the Fantastic Four for Doctor Doom as payment for his curing her. * This issue lays some significant hints about the true identity of the woman who everyone believes is Alicia Masters: Her inability to repair Ben's statue, her lack of skill maneuvering while blind, her alien-like sculptures, and her inability to recognize the Puppet Masters voice. This is all because: This is not the real Alicia Masters, but a Skrull spy named Lyja as revealed in . She has been posing as Alicia since . * "Alicia" was last seen in . * The Puppet Master was last seen in , where he briefly controlled a dimension of puppets. * In regards to the Puppet Master visiting the grave of Alicia's mother: While Alicia was still a child, Marcia was widowed following an explosion caused by Phillip that killed her husband. Alicia's mother married Phillip out of grief, as seen in . That same explosion caused Marcia to slowly die of radiation poisoning. * Phillip mentions that he noticed Alicia acting strangely after she married the Human Torch. This happened in . Phillip was present and almost crashed the wedding with the Wizard and the Mad Thinker before having a change of heart and attacking his foes. * About the New Warriors appearance in this issue: ** Night Thrasher, Marvel Boy and Firestar were last seen in . ** Namorita was last seen in ** Nova in ** and lastly Speedball was last seen in ** The entire team is next seen in * Following their appearances here the Fantastic Four are seen again in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}